Stonewars
A stonewar is a war waged by a Great Emperor of the Stone Claimant in an attempt to gain control of the Stone Empire in the Far West. List of known stonewars: # Aye the Queen's War for Conquest is widely considered the 1st stonewar, though it is rarely called by that name. # Mailan's Stonewar was the first military campaign to be called a "stonewar." This name was first coined by her twin brother/opposition King Kaye Ayeson of the Ayish Kingdom in order to hurt her campaign, carrying more the connotations of a term like "pebble conflict" or something along those lines. Mailan was the 1st monarch to claim the title of "Great Emperor (Empress) of the Stone Come Again," specifically claiming it to play up her relation to Aye the Queen. # Teyjar's Stonewar was actually incredibly successful, but ultimately amounted to not much when Teyjar accidentally choked on his own snot. # - # The Iresman's Stonewar was the only stonewar waged by a non-Sarplander, Isha Maj, called the Iresman. He is where the term "Ires' Mouth" comes from, as he had one. He attacked the Far West from the Orange Sea. Isha Maj was a shoddy sailor, and considered an outcast in his homeland because of his appearance, and lack of naval skills. Interestingly, he was also a clumsy horse rider, and nearly died whilst riding horses many times. Fortunately for him, he looked fearsome, and was excellent at hand-to-hand combat, and was even more skilled at strategic planning. He coordinated a naval invasion of the Far West, but did not himself captain any ships. # - # - # - # Sarajar's Stonewar was by far the most successful stonewar, opening with several surprise attacks on military locations all over the Far West, and then the infamous 2nd Doublesiege. Days later, pigeons arrived in Thousandtrees that stated that the Rainish Magickal Glory, of all countries, had declared war on the Far West, formally creating an alliance with the Sarpland, which had just elected a Great Emperor, Sarajar the Snake. The stonewar was therefore just a theatre of the far larger Anasic War. The war ended with the creation of the Li San, the Farwestern secret police, which carried out the assassination of Sarajar. The Li San were dissolved following the Battle of Rod in the City of Rod. Some say that they still operate in secret, however. # - # - # Juyen's Stonewar was the 1st stonewar waged by a non-Deylki Sarplander, Juyen Heylenelki, of the Heylki tribe. # Beyjun's Stonewar is generally considered to be the "final stonewar" during the time leading up to Tale of Zul, a perception which was shattered by Ayeson Garlcutter. It is more or a less a continuation of Juyen's Stonewar, as Juyen was Beyjun's grandfather. Beyjun's son Deymujen would go on to be a thorn in the side of the God Kings of Garlenn following Beyjun's defeat at the hands of Billow the Slave. # Deymujen's war is widely considered within the Far West to have amounted to a "stonewar," though in reality his 3rd Doublesiege on Thousandtrees was but a feint designed to allow him to escape to the Sound of Laughter where he was later crowned God King of the Laughing Bay. Notably involved the use of biological warfare when Deymujen's launched corpses infected with Blush Plague into Thousandtrees, a tactic he would go on to repeat in North Ayes. # Ayeson's Stonewar, also known as the final stonewar, was ultimately successful in that it seamlessly transitioned into Vayess' War for Unification, and later the New Delkish Empire's War for ''Re''unification. After this, the Far West remained wholly under New Imperial Delkish control until the Destruction of Earth 1,000 years later. It should be noted, that against all odds, Falk successfully defended Thousandtrees at the Battle for Thousandtrees, and repulsed Ayeson's army. Another notable event is the 4th Doublesiege which was broken by Emperor of the Sefenlands Messink Messon. This event is not considered part of any wider stonewar as it had no centralized leadership, and was really more an act of desperation on the part of Sarplanders following an enormous, years-long drought, which was made only worse by huge dust storms. There were of course, countless other battles and events which were part of very small 'stonewars,' but most had very little traction, or even if they did, fell apart at the Pincer Pass.Category:Culture Category:Military History Category:History Category:Definitions